(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and connector housing used for connecting electric wires and so on.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness for use in a motor vehicle as a mobile unit includes a connector, in which a male connector housing (hereinafter, male housing) and a female connector housing (hereinafter, female housing) are connected to each other. The male and female housings receive terminal fittings with an electric wire.
The female housing is made of synthetic resin. The female housing formed in a tube-shape receives a male-type terminal fittings (hereinafter, male terminal) inside. The male housing is made of synthetic resin. The male housing includes a tube-shaped bushing and a body part disposed in the bushing. A peripheral wall of the bushing is gradually formed thin as approaching an opening of the male housing.
The body part receives, for example, a female-type terminal fittings (hereinafter, female terminal) inside. The body part of the male housing enters into the female housing through an opening of the female housing and the female housing enters into the bushing of the male housing through an opening of the bushing, thereby the two connector housings are coupled with each other and then, the male and female terminals are electrically connected to each other.
Both of the female and male housings are molded from synthetic resin and the like. Upon the molding, various molding methods including injection molding can be used. When the molded product is taken out from the mold after the molding, the female and male housings possibly might have been deformed, especially in the direction, in which the opening thereof extends.
If being deformed in the direction, in which the opening extends, there has been possibly formed a gap between the two connector housings when being coupled with each other. In such a case, both of the male and female terminals easily vibrate relatively to each other, thereby the electric connection between the two terminals might have possibly become unstable.